<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ngidam by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636105">Ngidam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Verse, alpha!akihiko, collegestudent!ugetsu, lecturer!akihiko, omega!ugetsu, they are in the contract for having a child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ugetsu, tidak ada yang menjual semangka pada jam satu malam.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse AU [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ngidam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki</p><p>A/N: kenapa bikin cerita harus dikasih judul? Nggak bisa emang cuman isi ceritanya doang? I suck at naming title.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akihiko tidak tahu dirinya menyesal apa tidak—dalam jangka panjang—tapi untuk saat ini dia sedikit agak menyesal. Pria 28 tahun itu tahu dengan jelas kalau ngidam adalah hal yang akan selalu terjadi pada setiap ibu hamil, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau ibu dari anaknya ini suka meminta hal-hal yang wajar di jam yang tidak wajar.</p><p>Seperti saat ini.</p><p>“Ugetsu, tidak ada yang menjual semangka pada jam satu malam,” Akihiko berusaha mengatur suaranya. Baru saja dia selesai menilai latihan mahasiswanya dan hendak tidur tatkala ponselnya berdering untuk kedua kalinya di jam yang sama. Dipikirnya siapa dari tadi, tahu-tahunya Murata Ugetsu.</p><p>“Tapi aku ngidam semangka, Sensei.” Ugetsu di seberang sana merajuk, Akihiko bisa membayangkan dia hanya dengan piyamanya di atas kasur dengan selimut yang acak-acakkan, lalu dengan ponsel keluaran baru di tangannya, dia berguling-guling manja.</p><p>Sudah perjanjiannya dari awal juga, jadi mau tak mau Akihiko harus menepati kontraknya.</p><p>[Jika Murata Ugetsu mengalami ngidam, Kaji Akihiko akan menuruti semua permintaannya apapun itu.]</p><p>Akihiko menghela napas panjang. Dirinya sudah sangat mengantuk dan besok pagi masih harus mengajar. Tapi daripada Ugetsu mendiamkannya sepanjang kelas lalu tak mau berbicara dengannya, lebih baik dia turuti saja walaupun Akihiko harus mengorbankan jam tidurnya seperti kemarin-kemarin. Pria itu berdiri dan memakai jaket, bersiap untuk pergi ke supermarket atau minimarket yang masih buka pada pukul satu malam. “Baik, baik. Aku carikan. Kalau tidak ada, bagaimana?”</p><p>“Sensei ...,” <em>hah habis sudah.</em> Ugetsu mulai memainkan akting andalannya—menangis pura-pura.</p><p>“Apa? Kemarin-kemarin masih mending, kau minta es krim atau <em>cookie</em>. Tapi kalau semangka tidak ada, bagaimana? Lagipula sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan kenapa kau belum tidur?” Kunci motor di atas meja diambil. Kaki yang sudah terbalut kaus kaki itu lalu melangkah keluar rumah setelah mengunci pintu.</p><p>“Sensei, kau memberi tugas sebanyak dua lembar dan harus dikumpulkan besok pagi,” bela sang mahasiswa.</p><p>“Aku memberimu tugas itu minggu lalu.”</p><p>“Iya, tapi, ‘kan aku sakit. Ditambah muntah-muntah dan mual, kau tahu sendiri. Anakmu ini rewel sekali, aku bahkan tidak bisa makan pasta kesukaanku.”</p><p>Kunci motor terpasang, diputarnya ke arah ‘<em>on’</em>.</p><p>“Ya sudah, aku sekalian membuatkanmu makan malam. Mau apa? Pasta juga? Tapi vitamin sudah diminum, ‘kan?”</p><p>“Mau! Iya pasta saja! Sudah kok. Aku sudah minum vitamin. ‘Kan aku harus menjaga tubuhku.”</p><p>“Ya sudah, aku pergi sekarang. Kau makan sesuatu dulu kalau tadi makanmu sedikit. Aku tidak mau kau tidak datang ke kelasku nanti pagi. Salam untuk bayiku.”</p><p>“Oke~” Sambungan pun terputus. Mata Akihiko bergeming lama menatap nama salah satu mahasiswanya itu selama beberapa detik sebelum mengunci ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke saku dalam jaket. Helm berwarna hitam yang selalu tersampir di motornya dipakai, lalu dijalankannya motor tersebut keluar kawasan apartemen.</p><p>Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak mereka menjalani hubungan kontrak ini. Akihiko yang hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga tiba-tiba saja suatu hari menginginkan seorang anak. Awalnya dia berniat mencari donor rahim dari rumah sakit terpercaya, namun takdir mempertemukannya pada Murata Ugetsu. Mahasiswanya itu sendiri adalah salah satu mahasiswa pintar dan tak banyak tingkah di kelasnya. Dilihat dari performanya di kampus pun, dia termasuk anak di atas rata-rata.</p><p>Hanya saja memang dia mempunyai rumor-rumor yang tidak mengenakkan, seperti sering bergonta-ganti pacar atau keluar masuk hotel dengan pria yang berbeda. Akihiko sebenarnya penasaran, tapi dia tak berani mencari lebih lanjut—toh pada akhirnya ketika <em>check up</em> keseluruhan, baik dirinya dan Ugetsu sama-sama sehat. Selain itu, Ugetsu juga tidak memiliki riwayat kesehatan yang mengkhawatirkan, jadi menurutnya itu aman-aman saja.</p><p>Statusnya sebagai alfa dan Ugetsu sebagai omega pun cocok, karena tingkat keberhasilan pembuahan pada pasangan alfa dan omega adalah yang paling tinggi dibandingkan dengan pasangan gender kedua lainnya. Ugetsu tampan, pintar, bertalenta, pun <em>track record</em>-nya bersih.</p><p>Pada awalnya Akihiko memanggil Ugetsu ke ruang dosen karena sang mahasiswa lupa menamai kertas latihannya. Di saat bersamaan, Ugetsu melihat layar laptop dan meja Akihiko yang penuh dengan informasi rumah sakit untuk pencarian donor. Dengan bujukan dan satu ajakan makan siang, akhirnya Akihiko menuruti permintaan Ugetsu untuk mendengarkan tawaran dari pria dua puluh tahun itu.</p><p>Sederhana. Berhubung Ugetsu juga baru ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya akibat kecelakaan beberapa bulan lalu, dia hanya hidup berdasarkan sisa tabungan dan warisan—yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Namun, tentu saja hidup hanya dengan seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Ugetsu bersedia menjadi donor rahim asal Akihiko mau merawatnya dan memberikannya pelayanan yang seharusnya kepada ibu hamil. Ketika waktu melahirkan tiba, Ugetsu akan meninggalkan bayinya bersama Akihiko dan tidak akan disangkutpautkan dengan kehidupan anak itu selanjutnya, kecuali untuk pemberian ASI rutin pada enam bulan pertama. Setelah semuanya selesai, uang sejumlah sepuluh juta yen akan diberikan sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Sepanjang masa kehamilan omega laki-laki selama delapan bulan, tidak boleh ada perasaan, tidak boleh ada cinta.</p><p>Oh, dan yang terpenting, nilai sempurna pada setiap latihan dan ujian di kelas Akihiko.</p><p>Jika salah satu pihak melanggar kesepakatan, Ugetsu bebas melakukan apa saja pada bayi yang dikandungnya.</p><p>Dan akhirnya, dua bulan lalu, ketika <em>heat </em>Ugetsu datang bersamaan dengan <em>rut </em>Akihiko yang telah datang sehari sebelumnya, mereka melakukan kesepakatan itu. Hanya butuh waktu satu bulan untuk Akihiko mendapat kabar bahwa pria yang empat minggu lalu bercinta dengannya itu hamil. Untuk urusan rumor yang akan beredar karena kehamilannya ini, Akihiko dan Ugetsu—yang awalnya menolak mentah-mentah dan akan menangani dengan caranya sendiri—akan berpura-pura pacaran sampai setidaknya mereka bisa hidup masing-masing.</p><p>Akihiko pikir hidupnya akan tetap damai-damai saja, tapi baru dua bulan berjalan, rasanya hidupnya sebagai calon ayah sudah seperti neraka. Ugetsu meneleponnya hampir setiap hari, mengabarkan kalau <em>morning sickness</em> yang dialaminya sangat parah sehingga dia terpaksa tidak masuk kuliah. Akihiko tentu saja tidak bisa tinggal diam, dia tidak mau Ugetsu sampai mengalami <em>drop</em> nilai hanya gara-gara hamil. Belum lagi Ugetsu juga tidak bisa memakan apapun karena indera pembaunya sekarang sangat sensitif. Akihiko akhirnya sering menyempatkan diri ke rumah pria itu atau mengajaknya makan di luar. Seperhatian apapun dia pada bayinya, dia juga tetap tidak mau Ugetsu jatuh sakit. Di matanya, Ugetsu tetap seorang mahasiswa yang mau bagaimana pun juga, akan Akihiko usahakan agar lulus tepat waktu dengan nilai yang memuaskan.</p><p>Setelah tanya-tanya dan cari tahu di internet, Akihiko mendapat info bahwa ngidam hanya akan berlangsung selama trimester pertama. Dia hanya harus menahannya sampai saat itu, sampai setidaknya satu bulan lagi.</p><p>
  <em>Drrt. Drrt.</em>
</p><p>Napasnya diembuskan panjang. Tahu siapa yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan hanya berjarak lima belas menit setelah telepon yang terakhir.</p><p>[Aku sudah tidak ingin semangka. Carikan aku melon.]</p><p>Kalau bukan karena ngidam, Akihiko tidak akan pernah mau mencari buah-buahan di tengah musim gugur pada jam satu malam.</p><p>[Oke.]</p><p>
  <em>Sabar, Akihiko.</em>
</p><p>Ternyata menjadi ayah tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ini saja anaknya belum lahir, bagaimana kalau sudah lahir coba.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>